Superman: The Man of Steel
Superman: The Man of Steel is an animated television series strongly based on the DC Comics character Superman, developed by Greg Weisman, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation, airing on Cartoon Network. Plot Cast Protagonists * Sam Daly - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grey_DeLisle Grey Griffin] - Lois Lane * Jack DeSena '- '''Jimmy Olsen ' * '''Ray Wise - Perry White * Molly Quinn '- '''Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl ' * '''Yuri Lowenthal - Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy * Dean Cain - Jonathan Kent * Helen Slater - Martha Kent * James C. Mathis III - John Henry Irons/Steel Antagonists * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Tatasciore Fred Tatasciore] - Lex Luthor, * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwendoline_Yeo Gwendoline Yeo] - Mercy Graves ' * 'Corey Burton '''- '''Brainiac, * Sam Daly - Bizarro ' * 'Nolan North '''- '''General Dru-Zod, * Steven Blum '''- ? * '''TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Other Characters * Episodes Season 1 # Pilot, Pt. 1: On the planet Krypton, Kryptonian scientist Jor-El learns that Krypton's core will destroy the planet, while trying to warn Krypton's rulers of impending doom, he try to catch and stop criminal General Zod and his minions, Non and Ursa. # Pilot, Pt. 2: After he and his wife, Lara put their baby son, Kal-El in a rocket and rocketed him out when Krypton now blow ups where he crash landed into the planet Earth where he was found and raised by human couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent where they name him, Clark. Than, in his teen years, Clark begins to learn that he has incredible powers which are beyond from an mortal man which he tells his friends, Lana and Peter Ross about this and told his parents about it, too which he realize that he's a alien. An few years later, Clark, now as a adult, moves to Metropolis works at the Daily Planet where he works with his fellow reporters; Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. While that, an crime syndicate know as the Intergang make an violent attacks on Metropolis which causing Clark to become... Superman to fight them. # Pilot, Pt. 3: After defeating the Intergang, Superman is greeting by the citizens of Metropolis as a hero, than, Superman arrives to Lois's house and told her about his origins where he came from which attraction businessman, Lex Luthor, who seek to eliminated Superman by giving some of his tech to the Intergang to finish off Superman. # A Little Piece from Home: While trying to find Superman's weakness, # Metallo: # Parasitic Touch: A S.T.A.R. Labs janitor, Rudy Jones, end ups begin exposed in strange radiation which cause him to mutate into the purple-skinned, parasitic entity know as the Parasite where he able feeding on peoples' energy which he has a hungry for energy which become his only survival, which nearly killing them. Now, Superman must find a way of how to stop the Parasite without becoming his next meal. # Toy Madness: # Secrets and Lies: # Superman vs. the Atomic Skull: # Mxyzptlk: # Bizarro... The Thing of Steel!: Superman arrives to see Professor Emil Hamilton testing his duplicate ray progress, lightning streak causing the machine a power surge and hit Superman, the result creating an opposite gray-skinned version of Superman where he is called, "Bizarro" where he begins wrecking havoc on Metropolis. As Superman ending ups fighting him, he learn that his has all of his powers in reverse. How can the Man of Steel defeats his evil doppelganger? # The Phantom Zone, Pt. 1: # The Phantom Zone, Pt. 2: Season 2 # Revealed: # The Main Man: # Metallo's Revenge: # A Nasty Parasite: # The Coming of Brainiac, Pt. 1: # The Coming of Brainiac, Pt. 2: # The Curse of the Silver Banshee: # Tools for the Trade: # Fun and Game: # Livewire: # Enter the Ultra-Humanite: # World's Finest, Pt. 1: # World's Finest, Pt. 2: Season 3 # Aftershock: # Beware me Power: # My Lovely Maxima: # Bizarro's World, Pt. 1: # Bizarro's World, Pt. 2: # Shazam!: # Father's Day: # Clash of the Parasites: # That's Mxy to You!: # Wonderful: # Warworld, Pt. 1: # Warworld, Pt. 2: # The Return of Brainiac: Season 4 # Luthor's Revenge: # Speed Demons: # A Real Fish Story: # Supergirl: The Maid of Might, Pt. 1: # Supergirl: The Maid of Might, Pt. 2: # Superman vs. the Kryptonite Man: # Exposed: # Where There's Smoke, There Fire!: # Heavy Metal: # Lex Luthor's Last Stand: # Darkseid is..., Pt. 1: # Darkseid is..., Pt. 2: # Darkseid is..., Pt. 3: Season 5 # The Superman Revenge Squad, Pt. 1: # The Superman Revenge Squad, Pt. 2: # The Prankster: # Justice, like Lightning: # Street Justice: # Breathe the Deep from the Underground: # Kancer, Pt. 1: # Kancer, Pt. 2: # Shining like Gold: # Doomsday (1): # The Death of Superman (2): # Superman, Superman, Everywhere! (3): # The Return of Superman (4): Season 6 # Superboy... The Boy of Steel!, Pt. 1: # Superboy... The Boy of Steel!, Pt. 2: # Back With a Vengeance: # The Return of the Superman Revenge Squad!: # Krypto the Super Dog: # 5th Dimensional Madness: # Match: # The Master Jailer: # Pieces of the Puzzle: # Complete Bizarre: # Superman in Toyland: # Last Sons: # And Justice for All: Season 7 # The Neutron Nightmare: # Live Tonight: # Riot in Metropolis: # Schooled: # Puzzles and Riddles: # Superman Meets the Legion of Super-Heroes: # Deathtrap: # Hunter/Prey: # Enter: Massacre: # The Elite, Pt. 1: # The Elite, Pt. 2: # The Elite, Pt. 3: # For All Seasons: Season 8 # Silver and Black: # Reunion: # Brave New Metropolis: # The Wedding: # Honeymoon: # Difficult on LexCorp: # Showdown: # Ending Battles, Pt. 1: # Ending Battles, Pt. 2: # Ending Battles, Pt. 3: # Ending Battles, Pt. 4: # Ending Battles, Pt. 5: # Ending Battles, Pt. 6: Trivia * The series mixes elements from the Superman comics, the Christopher Reeve's Superman film series, Superman: The Animated Series, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville, Superman vs. the Elite, the 1980s Superman television series, Superboy, and The Adventures of Superman.